


I had a dream that gave me everything I wanted

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Bellarke January Joy, F/M, Lots of it, Love Confessions, aka the holy grail of an episode that was 6x06 in agents of shield, clarke brings up THAT scene in 5x01, fluff ending, give my children a break, highly reccommend that show if you haven't started it, inspired by fitzsimmons, mind stimulation fic!, season seven hopeful?, small trigger warning for gun use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy wake up in a mind prison, controlled by a determined Russel who wants to resurrect his wife using the only tactic he could think of on such short notice.Using old Sanctum technology, he connects the minds of the two leaders to find out how Clarke survived the injection of the nightblood solution.His objection: To get Clarke and Bellamy working together again as a team after so many years of being apart, and allowing them to fix things on their own terms.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bellarke January Joy 2020





	I had a dream that gave me everything I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my second year participating in Bellarke January Joy, and I couldn't be more excited. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my lovely friend Essie, aka Pawprinter who is one of the most talented people ever who had a hand in making this event for the fandom to enjoy. I highly encourage you guys to check out the other fanfics that have been posted this month, or check out the tumblr page with the same handle as the event and show some love to everyone who participated! (also, I'm about to finish one of my multi-chapter fics and would appreciate if y'all checked it out!) enjoy!

* * *

“You don’t have any idea where we are?” 

**  
  
**

“This doesn’t look like Sanctum, Bellamy.” Clarke shook her head, feeling dizzy from turning her head in every direction to try and find a clue of where they could possibly be. Her vision was disoriented, and she didn’t exactly remember going to sleep and end up in a alternate reality with Bellamy either. 

**  
  
**

The last thing she did remember was letting Madi go off with Raven so they could get rid of the AI chip, and walking back to her room in the castle where the Primes used to live. She had taken Josephine’s room, and she really had just wanted to take a nap. The next thing that happened was a blur, but she touched the back of her head that throbbed under her fingers. 

**  
  
  
**

Bellamy was confused too, pacing back and forth within the small radius of the forest they were exposed to. He didn’t go far, but he was beginning to get anxious about what happened to them. 

**  
  
**

From what he explained a few minutes prior, he had just left Echo’s room and was going to get some rest himself. It was already late in the afternoon when they all reunited after the war had ended, and most people just wanted to find the nearest bed and sleep for eternity. One of those people being Clarke, and she was actually looking forward to it. 

**  
  
**

She’s had experience of sleeping off her grief, letting time pass without confronting her problems. 

**  
  
**

Unfortunately for her, one of the biggest problems she’s had trouble justifying is right in front of her. 

**  
  
  
**

Clarke sighed, wanting to find some comfort in adjusting the belt buckle to her fleece jacket that the Primes made her put on—when found herself fiddling with something else, something like small buttons that belonged to the Henley shirt she used to wear—and she looks down at herself in shock. 

**  
  
**

“Bellamy?” She asks, wanting a second set of eyes to analyze her outfit. He was a few feet away, but he came over quickly when he noticed the _change_ too. She didn’t recognize it at first, the navy blue shirt that was caked with mud and a bit of blood that adorned his frame. The same cargo pants he used to wear, the ones that he kept wearing from his old guard uniform. 

**  
  
  
**

She was wearing a dust colored Henley shirt that peaked through the same thin jacket that she thought got destroyed during the fires. It was the outfit she wore on the first day she arrived on the ground, down to the poorly made leather boots on her feet. 

**  
  
**

“Are we in the past?” Bellamy ran his hands through his hair nervously, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “Clarke, how did we get here?” 

**  
  
**

She was interrupted by an overhead voice that somehow echoed in the middle of the forest. 

**  
  
**

“You’re both awake, how interesting.” It was Russel, in his familiar daunting tone that made Clarke shiver in anticipation. She looked around to try and find him, and Bellamy did the same with a permanent scowl on his face. The voice sounded proud of itself, filled with so much pride. “I didn’t think this would work properly after so long.” 

**  
  
**

“Where are we?” Bellamy yelled to the sky, anger rising so fast in his stature that his face turned a different shade of red. 

**  
  
**

“You’re in each other’s minds, isn’t that obvious?” Russel prompted, and Clarke instantly felt numb all over. A dramatic pause ensured, and he continued. “I need help knowing how to infuse nightblood into a willing Prime, and I know for a fact that Clarke had done the procedure before. My condolences, dear child—but now that I don’t have Clarke’s mother to explain to me, I would need to get into Clarke’s head to see how it worked so effectively.” 

**  
  
**

“How does Bellamy tie into this?” Clarke asked, walking beside Bellamy as they start their search looking behind trees and various large objects. 

**  
  
  
**

Russel had to be somewhere close, his voice wouldn’t echo if he wasn’t in a place where Clarke and Bellamy could track him. 

**  
  
**

She snuck a few glances at Bellamy, who managed to look like his old self—clean shaven and wild curls that bounced against his forehead with his every move—yet knowing that she couldn’t get lost in the fact that they’ve come so far together. A part of her wished that they despised each other still, that they didn’t work so well together, so it wouldn’t hurt this much to keep her distance from him. 

**  
  
  
**

Russel chuckled. 

**  
  
**

“He would fight my actions once again, and I truly think he’s an asset to you, Clarke. Due to your abnormal brain activity, you aren’t thinking clearly in this stimulation. If you two work together to travel back in time to show me what I need to see, then you’ll get out faster.” 

**  
  
**

Clarke didn’t have the voice to admit that things had changed between them aloud, that they could never be the same. 

**  
  
**

“We’re trapped?” Bellamy was panting when they came to a stop, giving up his search around the flat land of the forest. 

**  
  
**

Clarke didn’t need to tell him the answer for him to understand Russel’s silence. 

* * *

She should’ve known that _sharing_ a mind space would mean they would be able to visit past memories. 

**  
  
**

It didn’t matter to Russel if they were shared or individual, but the minute that Clarke tripped over a fallen branch—she had fallen to the floor, and through the soil to fall onto a sand dune—she knew the stimulation was torturing her. 

**  
  
**

Clarke fell face first into the sand, wiping her hair away from her face and spitting out the particles that found its way into her open mouth. She was expected to fall and hurt herself, but she felt no pain when she stood to admire a new change in surrounding once more. 

**  
  
**

She spotted Bellamy at the bottom of the dune, as if he plopped into the middle of her memory. 

**  
  
**

“Bellamy!” 

**  
  
**

She yelled his name, but he stumbled backwards and fell onto his back with his eyes going wide. She tried to call his name after a few seconds of waiting, but he was pointing to something next to her. _Someone_ , rather. Clarke turned her head to look to her left, and she gasped so hard that she broke out into a coughing fit—and she tumbled down the sand dune.

**  
  
**

She could hear Bellamy shout her name to try and reach her fast enough before she could actually stop herself, but everything happened so fast. 

The memories start rushing back in waves. She forced herself a long time ago to forget as much as she could about the two months following Praimfaya, to bury reality deep into her soul so she would never be physically able to think of what happened to her. 

**  
  
**

_Fixing the rover for the first time_. 

**  
  
**

She was still tumbling. 

_Crying when it rained for the first time in two months._

She felt like she couldn’t breathe, like she was suffocating on sand. 

**  
  
**

_When she thought it was the end._

That when she felt like she came to a stop, and Bellamy was beside her in an instant. His voice echoed in a far distance inside her head, his hand gripping her elbows to keep her upright. 

**  
  
**

She couldn’t look away from the other version of herself, the younger Clarke with blisters all over her face who would’ve accepted death with open arms if she was close to giving up on surviving on her own. And she was _so_ close to ending it all. 

**  
  
**

“No— _No_ ,” Clarke stuttered, wiping her palms on her thighs before standing up. She felt no pain when she tried to climb back up the sand dune, wanting to stop this memory before it began. Her legs were sinking into the sand, and Bellamy reached up to grab her by the waist and pull her back down. 

**  
  
**

She started to cry. 

**  
  
**

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asked, bewildered by what he was seeing in front of him. He was really seeing two Clarke’s, and the girl standing above the sand dune was one he didn’t recognize at all. 

**  
  
**

“Not this memory, _no_ , I _can’t—_ “ Clarke wasn’t listening to what Bellamy had to say, as she fought to get out of his hold. She looked up to they grey sky, begging. “Russel, please don’t show this to him.” 

**  
  
**

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Bellamy asked in concern. He was searching for her gaze for an answer, something that would tell him that he shouldn’t worry. 

**  
  
**

Then, a bird crows above their head and the younger version of Clarke that’s standing on top of the sand dune gets startled and tumbles down the hill—just like how Clarke did before he caught her, not even two minutes ago. 

**  
  
**

Clarke jumped in his arms, and Bellamy couldn’t do anything to help her except cradle the back of her neck and bring her close to him. He kept her sight away from the scene in front of him, when younger Clarke stumbled into the middle of the empty field and falls to her knees. 

**  
  
**

What was happening? Bellamy felt his heart tug in his chest, something in his gut telling him that it wasn’t going to be a good sight to see. He felt guilty, like he should be doing more. 

**  
  
**

It wasn’t until younger Clarke peeled back the flap of her satchel, her trembling form sulking into the sand as she takes out a pistol from the inner pocket. 

**  
  
**

Even from a distance, he could recognize the gun instantly because it was _his_ when they were living on the ground together with the rest of their friends. 

**  
  
**

“ _Clarke_ ,” Bellamy pleaded, hoping that his vision was faulty and that he wasn’t witnessing Clarke at her lowest. He didn’t know what he would do with himself, and judging by the barren land and no sign of life besides that bird that flew over their heads, this was the time after Praimfaya. After he left her behind, and it broke his heart entirely. “Don’t tell me you actually thought of—“ 

**  
  
**

The Clarke in his arms was trying to hit his chest, trying to push him away from her. She was crying into his shirt, clutching the fabric. “I never wanted you to see me like this, not when I could hide it from you.” 

**  
  
  
**

They both go silent when the younger version of Clarke screams into the abyss of nothing. She was alone, desperate and achingly lost in the middle of the world that she used to know. 

**  
  
**

Bellamy holds her tighter, “I knew you must’ve suffered from the radiation if you survived. I knew that from the moment that Madi told me about you, Clarke.” He bit his bottom lip, he felt like he was invading her personal space from watching the scene in front of him. He squints his eyes hard, a flash of Clarke’s red blotchy skin is all he sees in the darkness. “But, I didn’t know that you almost—“ _That I almost didn’t see you again_. 

**  
  
**

He couldn’t say it. 

**  
  
**

“I tried to think of you before I did anything,” She struggled to explain herself, hiccuping against his shirt. “I wanted to remember you saying that I should have hope, and I did Bellamy. I had hope for rain, and it didn’t come. Not until later. The same thing with the food—“ 

**  
  
**

She gets cut off by the sound of a gunshot ringing in the air, and followed by the thump of a small animal hitting the sand in the distance. 

**  
  
**

Bellamy understood now. 

**  
  
**

This was the memory where she lost hope, and when she regained some, and when she didn’t think of him for the first time. 

**  
  
**

He was the one keeping her going, keeping her alive. 

**  
  
**

* * *

The memory didn’t last much longer after their moment of shared comfort, and then suddenly, they ended up in the middle of Russel’s lab back in Sanctum. 

**  
  
**

The room was empty, the windows shut and guarded with a metal gate to cover an escape route. 

**  
  
**

Clarke flinched in his arms, and Bellamy nudged her softly. 

**  
  
**

“We moved places, somehow.” He tells her, yet none of this should surprise him now. “Do you recognize this place?” 

**  
  
**

Clarke let go of the tight grip on his Henley, and straightened her posture again. She couldn't afford to be weak anymore, he knew her most vulnerable secret and now she couldn’t do anything about it. She could pretend like she was okay, which was something she was good at. 

**  
  
**

She feels a bit upset with herself, knowing she had made him guilty about the last memory. 

**  
  
**

He didn’t need to share her burdens anymore. 

**  
  
**

She looks around, and manages to walk toward the reclining chair that she was sedated on just two months ago. The room was untouched from the last time she was here with Madi, with the messy research papers on the desk beside the chair and the front door shut by multiple locks. 

**  
  
**

It was a room that was never supposed to be found. At least, it was easier to glance around the area without squinting too hard because of harsh lighting. It made her feel weirdly calm. 

**  
  
**

“This is where Russel took me after the party that one night,” She admitted, looking directly at Bellamy who stood in front of her. His hand jerks to graze her own hand, but he doesn’t do anything to soothe her like before. “He changed me into Josephine right in _that_ chair.” Clarke points to the green chair that still haunts her in her dreams. 

**  
  
  
**

Bellamy mumbled, “I’m gonna kill him for this, for everything he’s done to us.” 

**  
  
**

“You won’t be able to do anything if we can’t get out of here,” Clarke argued, her cheeks turning warm with his show of protective nature. “I don’t remember how Simone injected me with the AI chip, so it’s useless.” 

**  
  
  
**

Bellamy grew frustrated quickly, sliding his hand against the desk to throw the papers to the floor. 

**  
  
**

“ _Really,_ Russel?” He yelled so aggressively that the vein in his neck popped out, and his fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. He didn’t want to lose his temper fully without being able to choke the older man for a second time. And with Clarke back in his life, he didn’t need to justify violence with his motive for peace. “After the hell you put us through, you throw everything we did to keep the peace in Sanctum? You just had to ruin my life one last time, didn't you?” 

**  
  
**

Clarke sat down at the edge of the reclining chair when neither of them know what to do, a dreadful response is forming on the tip of her tongue. 

**  
  
**

She dreads that she wants to say it to him, to the man she cares about. 

**  
  
**

“Maybe I should’ve just pulled the trigger,” Clarke said, looking towards the window with the boarded gate. She had already exposed her vulnerability to Bellamy, so it wouldn’t hurt to be honest. “It would’ve been easier for you, I’m sure. So you’d be _happy—_ “

**  
  
**

“Don’t _even_ go there, Clarke.” Bellamy gritted his teeth. He tensed up, emotions getting the better of him. She wasn’t there when he grieved the loss for two years, when he wished that he could’ve stayed with her. “I was dreading every day without you, so that’s not true.” 

**  
  
**

Clarke stood up too, her face scrunched in anger as she got in his face. He was towering over her, but she still points a finger at his chest. 

**  
  
**

“All of my damage comes from you, did that ever register in that thick skull of yours?” Clarke poked his chest harshly. Her voice cracked, “I escaped Mount Weather trying to look for you, and I originally kept that _damn_ peace treaty with Lexa so _you_ could live.” Even when stubborn tears began to blur her vision, she didn’t stop. “I had the burden of keeping you alive before Praimfaya, and I hated being left behind. I hated being left alone, but most of all, I _hated_ living without you.” 

**  
  
  
**

Bellamy’s hand twitches at his side, desperate to tear her hand away from his chest so he could interlock their fingers instead. He didn’t think it was smart, not when she was breaking down right in front of him. He knew the sight all too well. Remembering how he carefully threaded his heart back together with each passing day, somehow convincing himself that Clarke would be happy if he moved on when in fact, she was miserable. 

**  
  
**

“You don’t think I missed you?” His voice was so low, spilling secrets in a whisper. She stopped hitting him, and he ignores the sore spot above his abdomen when they finally look each other in the eyes. “All of my pain comes from you.” 

**  
  
**

Bellamy didn’t even feel the need to explain the trauma they put each other through, not when everything was starting to bubble to the surface. 

**  
  
**

“I should be allowed to want you to be safe, to protect you from things I can’t control.” She says softly, forcing herself to keep his daunting stare. 

**  
  
**

“I’ll protect you until the day I take my last breath, and as long as I’m with you, I don’t care when that is.” Bellamy raises his voice now, standing his ground when she lets her arms fall limply to her sides. 

**  
  
**

He wished she would just follow her instincts and grab him by the shoulders, maybe yell in his face of how much she cared about him. 

**  
  
**

If she didn't do it first, then he would. 

**  
  
**

They were locked in this room until they figured out their issues, to work together, and Bellamy knew Russel did this on purpose. 

**  
  
**

She lost her breath at those words, “I just wanted to keep you safe then, and you betrayed me with using Madi.” 

**  
  
**

Bellamy felt tears sting his eyes, leaning in closer just an inch. He had no idea where to start explaining himself, “Clarke, I did that for you. To protect everyone, to protect you from the hell you already went through with Diyoza.” 

“I would do the same!” Clarke yelled, raising her voice to match his tone. She was hesitant about something, standing backwards away from Bellamy who looked at her with a tilted head. She wasn’t honest with him, about the _one_ thing that kept them apart all these months. “I would never want anything bad to happen to you, Bellamy.” 

**  
  
**

She’s thinking of when Raven told her to close the dropship door on Bellamy and Murphy, when neither of them were close to being back to make it out safely. She thought of being frozen in time, of watching him in the rocket being flown out into space as burning fog made its way through the forest and closer to her standing on the satellite tower. She had to wait for him then, just as he waited for her for as long as he possibly could. 

**  
  
**

“You would be living the life you dreamed of if you hadn’t found me,” Clarke bit her lip hard, wanting to taste her own blood instead of sorrow for the millionth time. She spent so much time wishing he was with her, calling on every star above her to check up on him if he was alive and thinking she was dead. Calling him on the radio for over two thousand days, begging the earth to feed her when she was starving and dehydrated. 

**  
  
**

“Is that so?” Bellamy argued roughly. “Did you forget about the part where I just told you that I’m _the_ person that wants to protect you? A person that wants to make sure that you’re okay, to make sure that you stay alive for _God’s sake_ —“ 

**  
  
**

He didn’t want to mention Josephine, it was an open wound for the both of them. 

**  
  
**

“You wouldn’t hate me like you do right now!” 

**  
  
**

“Hate you?” Bellamy questioned, one of his hands resting on his hip as he leaned forward to make sure that he heard clearly. This girl was _impossible_ sometimes. “You’re the most important person in my life, Clarke!” 

**  
  
**

He couldn’t help himself. He began to walk towards her, feeling the need to console her when she began breathing heavily. She was shaking in front of him, and he didn’t know what he said to make her lose control. 

**  
  
**

“You’re the only person I have left,” Clarke admired her trembling fingers as she interlocked her own hands together. A clear blockade for Bellamy who wanted to grab her, “I can’t lose you too, so I’m staying away.” 

**  
  
**

“Stop fighting me.” Bellamy demanded. “Just _stop_ trying to push me away when I care! Why would I ever want you to die?” His voice faltered, gaze trying to follow her when she avoids him. 

**  
  
**

“So you’d be happy, isn’t that what you wanted?” 

**  
  
**

He grabs her by her forearms, pulling her closer to his chest so he could figure out what was wrong. Back then; he would always be able to tell when she needed him—when she was afraid and needed the person she trusted most, when she needed help sorting out the names for the bunker and broke down, when she needed someone to make peace—but now her face was a blank slate to him. 

**  
  
  
**

“Forget everything we’ve been through for a second and listen to me,” Bellamy cupped her face suddenly, and it was the distraction he needed for her hands to unclasp and reach for his wrists to pull him off. He wouldn’t budge, “I need you, Clarke. Why the _hell_ would I want you to die so I could be happy? _You’re_ the person that makes me truly happy.” 

**  
  
  
**

Clarke winces, her voice strained from the yelling before they calmed down. It was just them two in a room together, locked in some mind prison to resurrect Russel’s wife when Clarke wouldn’t stop thinking about how Bellamy resurrected her. 

**  
  
**

“Don’t say that, _please_.” 

**  
  
  
**

“You can’t run from me,” Bellamy told her in a soothing voice, and she felt herself slowly caving into the desperation of his words. He pulls away from her, eyes widen in a realization that makes Clarke wish she never said anything. It must be clicking for him too, “Russel did this on purpose, to make us talk about our problems.” 

**  
  
**

“I don’t want to run away from you,” Clarke told him, biting her tongue to keep the words from flowing out of her like she was sick with love for him. 

**  
  
**

“So what’s keeping us apart? Why can’t we work together in the real world?” Bellamy exclaimed, looking at the ceiling himself. It was then, in that moment, where the windows surrounding them began to open on their own free will. “Oh _great_ —Clarke?” He asks once the worry sets in, scanning the room instantly for a way out when he realizes that it was slowly filling up with orange and yellow fog that made the room ten times hotter. 

**  
  
**

Of course, it had to be Praimfaya that sparked the memory in their minds. The one event that separated them for six years, when all they wanted to do was be together. It was the end of the world that tore them apart. 

**  
  
**

“Right here!” She shouted, and he turns around to see her clothes smoking a little from the ash of the smoke and books burning. He didn’t remember moving places. “Is this supposed to be Praimfaya? Are we going to suffocate and die in here, just like how I almost—“ 

**  
  
**

Bellamy covered his nose and mouth with the collar of his shirt, “I hated seeing you suffer like that!” He yelled over the sound of the winds picking up speed outside, like an actual storm was brewing outside their room. It was the worst timing, but he just had to tell her this. “Don’t joke about that, it’s not funny.” 

**  
  
  
**

Clarke followed his lead, backing up to the front door that was away from the windows and tables that cluttered the space. She tries to twist the knob as hard as she could, “I’m not afraid of dying, you know that.” 

**  
  
**

Bellamy tried banging on the door, the fog getting to them much closer than before. 

**  
  
**

“I’m afraid of losing you, and _you_ should know that by now.” 

**  
  
**

Clarke’s hand shot out to grab his hand and squeezing it, not wanting to fight him anymore. They were both sick of it, of being stubborn. It would’ve made him feel warm inside, like the feeling he had when Madi first told him that Clarke was alive. If only he didn’t feel like his skin was tingling with the storm nearing. 

**  
  
  
**

“This is a terrible time to tell you,” Bellamy began his rant, thinking of his breakup with Echo and then trying to calm his heart rate that was beating fast in his chest. Could they really die in their mindspace? He wished Russel would stop whatever this was, so he could stop suffering. 

**  
  
**

“We have to get out, Bellamy.” Clarke expressed her concern, tugging on the metal door that she was sure would open if she just— 

**  
  
**

“I love you,” He admitted in a single breath, forcing the words out. He began to swat at the surrounding fog that was inches from capturing his thick sweater in smoke, hoping it would give him the extra time he needed to confess how he felt. “I never got to tell you that when you were throwing me into the whole leadership thing alone, and I’m telling you now because I don’t know what’ll happen next.” 

**  
  
**

“Bellamy,” Clarke looked at him, his name rolling off her tongue like his favorite melody to a song he’s heard before. She lets her hand fall from covering her mouth, letting him see the smile widen on her face. Although, he couldn’t tell if she was tearing up because of the smoke getting in her eyes or because she, he hoped, loved him back. “You really mean that?” 

**  
  
**

“I’m done fighting with you,” Bellamy’s voice sounded muffled in his shirt, so he leaned closer and decided that if the fire would engulf him and he couldn’t escape death for once in his life—he wouldn’t stop them. He had enough of keeping his heart safe, he wanted to dive into every adventure with Clarke. No matter if they got out of here or not, “I’ve loved you since you left me standing at the gates of camp, since you sacrificed yourself to save me—“ He paused, grabbing Clarke by the waist and leaning her against the front door that she’s tried so hard to open. He had a plan, it was time for him to sacrifice himself for her. 

**  
  
**

“What are you doing?” She asked, brows furrowed together. He gave her a look saying ‘ _don’t touch me_ ’ when he placed his hands next to either side of her head. 

**  
  
**

She settled for gripping the collar of his shirt, with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. He notices a trail of sweat framing her forehead and upper brow, and he wipes it with his finger. 

**  
  
**

_Just like old times_. It’s what he wanted to say. 

**  
  
**

She panicked, once the fog covered more than three fourths of the room and she couldn’t see anything except Bellamy’s face. 

**  
  
**

“I love you too,” Clarke was forced to close her eyes then, the heat bothering her senses too much. She swallowed thickly, keeping a few rounds of coughs back. “I always have.” 

**  
  
  
**

Bellamy wanted to genuinely laugh, because he’s avoided his feelings about Clarke for years and he could finally say it aloud. 

**  
  
**

“I’m perfectly fine with dying as long as you’re here.” He couldn’t tell the reason why Clarke was crying before, but he knew that the tears slipping past the corners of his eyes was because it was the one wish he had buried deep inside for six years. 

**  
  
**

The one wish that he learned to believe was selfish and greedy. He wouldn’t of helped his friends survive, or learn to let someone else into his heart, or get here in this exact moment in his life. To being held emotionally captive by some dictator on a foreign planet, if he could add. 

**  
  
**

Clarke doesn’t get a chance to answer him, when he winces in pain at the feeling of the smoke and fire brushing against his back, his skin feels like it’s burning. 

**  
  
**

“It’s not real, Bellamy.” She tries to assure him, trying to push him aside so he wouldn’t be able to protect her from the storm but he wouldn’t move from crushing her. “It’s _not_ real.” 

**  
  
**

He listens to her voice, jaw tightening to keep from groaning when the heat seems to travel up his spine. He was getting engulfed by the smoke, and being burned by the fire that’s turning the fog orange. 

**  
  
**

“When we get out of here,” Bellamy tried his best to speak clearly, voice wavering. “I’m never letting you go, and we’re going to beat Russel together. We’re gonna find a way to _live_.” 

**  
  
**

Clarke nods frantically, hands shaking as she cups his face to keep him close. She never wanted to let go. She didn’t want to think about him dying for her, not in this stimulation, nor ever. 

**  
  
**

Bellamy wraps his arms tighter around her waist, their bodies impossibly close as she nuzzled her head in his neck. Neither of them cared that they were both sweating furiously, they just wanted to be together. 

**  
  
**

Suddenly, an alarm went off above their heads. 

**  
  
**

It was blaring, and made Clarke flinch in his embrace as Bellamy shot his head up and looked around them. She was afraid to look, to find out what was happening, and she was thinking of the right idea because she felt rain cascade down from the ceiling—and when she looks up, she gets a raindrop falling into her eye and the ceiling was _gone_. 

**  
  
**

The fog was clearing around them, and the next time they both blinked at the same time, they were back in the forest on Earth. 

**  
  
**

Clarke takes a deep breath, and lets herself cry out in joy over the feeling of oxygen filling her lungs instead of deadly fires. 

She grips Bellamy’s shoulders, who was looking around in complete confusion not knowing that they had escaped from the room. She needed to know that he was with her, and that he was still with her. 

**  
  
**

When she shakes her head to try and rid herself of the headache she could feel coming, her scalp scratches against the rough surface which makes her hand reach up to cover the back of her head. She’s never been happier to feel the rough bark of a tree trunk, and she takes a second to relax. 

**  
  
**

“Are we back in the forest?” Bellamy mumbles in her ear, not wanting to pull away just yet. 

**  
  
**

“Yeah we are,” Clarke licks her lips, feeling thankful for the rescue from Russel. “Are you okay?” She asks him, hands roaming his back to search for any burn marks. 

**  
  
**

“I’m fine,” He grunts, pulling away from her embrace to analyze the space around them. It was just like he remembered, not from Russel’s introduction to the mind stimulation, but from the days he fought to survive on the ground. When he would offer his blankets to the younger children who suffered through cold nights, or fall asleep to the sound of a fire cracking in the middle of camp while others finished building the metal gate that eventually failed to protect them. 

**  
  
  
**

When he’s done thinking of his past, he looks to Clarke who hasn’t moved from leaning against the tree trunk. 

**  
  
**

“You okay?” Bellamy asks cautiously, his feet crunch in the grass as he walks towards her carefully. He held his arms out, prepared to help her if she collapsed into his arms. 

**  
  
**

The silence of the area made him uneasy, even if the trees whistles around them with a slight breeze. 

**  
  
**

Clarke nods, outstretching her arm to grab at anything he would offer. He smiles at the contact of her tight grip on his hand, interlocking their fingers and her thumb caresses small circles into the back of his palm. She was still shaken up over the change in scenery, but she felt comfortable enough to take a little break and think about their conversation. 

**  
  
**

“I’m with you till the end,” Clarke said. “Whatever happens, and if that means we never leave then I’m okay with that.” 

**  
  
  
**

Bellamy wanted to kiss her then, but he had a feeling in the back of his mind that Russel was watching—and he felt like his first kiss with Clarke should be more intimate, and actually in _real_ life—so he holds off on that thought for now. 

**  
  
**

They waited for years to just confess their feelings, he was certain he could hold off a few more hours. 

**  
  
  
**

Bellamy squeezed her hand back, “Unstoppable, together?” 

**  
  
**

Clarke feels as if she would burst into tears if she said anything more, so she settles for repeating the phrase back to him. Like time had never passed between them, like they could still be a team after this long. They had to help Russel bring his wife back, but it gave her a sense of relief knowing she would have Bellamy in her corner if anything went south. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her, not for a second time, and she wouldn’t let any harm come to him either. 

**  
  
**

It was the last time she would feel defeated. 

**  
  
**

“Nothing could keep us apart, Bellamy.” He believed every word she said. “It’s time we prove that.” 


End file.
